This invention is directed to a handle attachment system for a swing-over handle, with particular reference to a motor operated gardening appliance such as a lawn mower.
Swing-over handles are well known particularly in the lawn mower art, such as Canadian Pat. No. 1,013,578, issued July 12, 1977 to Nepper et al., the need having arisen to provide a handle system having locking provision when the handle is in a working position, to provide rigid attachment of the handle to the mower when in use.